1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a memory training and enhancing method and device for bringing to the user's memory the recollection of events of perennial significance while providing means and method for reminding the user of current and near-future events of transient significance.
In particular the invention is a calendar system in which events of signficance are recorded by the user. The record of events of perennial significance is preserved; while the record of events of transient significance is removed at selected, regular intervals and new means for recording such events substituted therefor.
2. PRIOR ART
A search of the prior art has revealed many disclosures of calendar systems. None of those uncovered, however, would affect the decision as to the patentability of the instant invention. One of the disclosures is interesting in that it relates to a perpetual calendar having indicia recorded thereon representative of seasonally related events of a perennial nature. The pre-printed indicia refer to seasonal events rather than events with specific day-date significance. The occurrence of the events represented by the pre-printed indicia depend upon the vagaries of the weather at the situs of the calendar. It uses a single calendar which is, indeed, perpetual in nature in that provision is made to adjust the correlation between day-date and day-name with each passing year. It makes no provision for the user's permanent recording of personal events of perennial significance; nor for the replaceable segregation therefrom of the user's recordings of personal events of transient significance.
The disclosure referred to is U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,668, issued to C. H. ROGERS, on May 2 1967.